Clois PreWedding Checklist
by kellicb
Summary: Takes place after they're engaged and before they're married. I don't know much Superman mythology, so keep that in mind ;- .


**Clois Pre-Wedding Checklist**

Clois - Takes place after they're engaged and before they're married. I don't know much Superman mythology, so keep that in mind toward the end, this is my own fiction.

Watchtower

"I'll let you know what I find out from those tests," Emil tells Clark before turning and walking away.

"What tests?" Lois asks as she approaches her fiance.

"Just some routine things," Clark shrugs.

"Routine? Smallville, nothing about you is routine...everything okay?" she asks, cocking her eyebrow.

Clark smiles and nods. "Everything is fine. Nothing for you to worry about."

She puts her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes. "You realize, that just made me more suspicious?"

"I.." he starts and stops, realizing that no matter what he says, at this point, everything will make her suspicious. "It's, kinda private," he almost mumbles.

"Private?" she repeats, closely watching him.

He nods.

She can tell he's not going to budge on this one so she takes the casual approach. "Okay," she shrugs. She starts to walk away, "But you know, you can tell me anything?"

"I know," he says, a little relieved that she doesn't seem to be pursuing this, at least for now. "I love you," he adds.

"Mmmhmm...love you, too," she says over her shoulder before walking out the door.

Later that day at the hospital...

"Doctor, maybe I have a word with you?" Lois asks.

Dr. Hamilton's shoulders visibly tense. Clark had warned him that Lois had overheard them earlier at Watchtower and that she was like a dog with a bone when it came to these kinds of things.

"I'm a little busy with _real_ patients right now, Ms. Lane," he says, not turning around to face her.

"What's that supposed to mean? I am one of your real patients? Or, I have been in the past," she says, putting her hands on her hips.

He slowly turns around and sets the chart he had been looking at, down. He cocks his head.

"Okay, I'll humor you..."

She smiles but then gets serious. "You'd tell me if something was wrong with Clark, right?"

"Ms. Lane..." he starts, but she stops him.

"You can cut that crap," she whispers, "call me Lois, but it's soon to be Kent, anyway, which, I think, gives me the right to know if there's something wrong with my fiance." She's trying not to get too upset.

Emil gently pulls Lois into an empty room. "Lois," he starts, "look, I understand that you and Clark are going to be married soon, I was at the engagement party, remember? But that doesn't mean I'm allowed to break doctor/patient confidentiality...of any kind."

"So, there is something wrong?" she fears.

He shuts his eyes for a second and shakes his head. "I didn't say that...look, I'm not saying anything. It was nice seeing you again, Ms. Lane. I'm sure our paths will cross again," he says, leaving the room and grabbing the chart he had set down.

"Emil," she says, stopping him in his tracks. "Look, I know you have your ethics that you need to follow but I also know that you know it would be better for Clark...for the world," she adds in there for affect, "if the people who loved him the most were there to support him IF there was anything wrong...even if he didn't want us to know about it."

He doesn't say anything before he continues to walk down the hall, but she swears that she sees Emil slightly nod in agreement.

That evening at the Kent Farm...

"I've been looking at ads for apartments in Metropolis," Clark says after dinner. Lois is clearing off the table. Clark lays the classified ads of the Daily Planet down on the kitchen island to show her the few that he's circled.

"Apartments?" Lois starts. "Okay...are we getting evicted from the Farm?"

Clark shakes his head. "No, but I didn't think you'd want to live here forever."

Lois stands next to him and looks at the paper. She leans against his side. "I hadn't thought about it, really. I mean, I guess it makes sense for us to live in Metropolis. We work there. You mostly..."Blur" there. But what about the Farm?" she asks, giving his arm a squeeze.

"I haven't totally figured that out, but we can still come here for the weekends. I will still try to maintain it as much as I can...plus, my mom won't be senator forever and she'll most likely move back here. I love my mom and all, but I don't feel the need to live with her once we're married," he smiles.

She can't help but return his smile. "No, me neither." She studies his face and takes a deep breath. "Clark, are you sure? I mean, it's not like we need to rush into this decision," she says, glancing at the paper again. One of the names of the buildings catches her eye and she reaches over to pull the paper closer. "I've been in this building before, it's really nice. Clark, how can we afford this?"

He looks over her shoulder at the circled words. "Um, well, we've got friends in high places."

"Friends, huh?"

He nods.

"Ollie owns this building, doesn't he?"

Clark shrugs and pushes the paper back down, he tries to distract her by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. "Maybe."

She cocks her eyebrow at him. "And you're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Clark...I know Oliver is one of our best friends and all, but I'm surprised you'd let him help us out like this..."

"No, I'm fine with it," he releases her and walks over to the couch when he realizes the tables are turning.

She follows closely behind him and stands over him when he sits down on the couch. She puts her hands on her hips and stares at him for a minute. He starts to fidget under her watchful eye.

"Clark, what's going on? First you are getting secret tests done, now you're suddenly looking at apartments in Metropolis, without even mentioning it to me...like ever," she says with a flop of her arms against her side, "and now you're willing to take advantage of our friends' wealth?"

Clark's confused face suddenly gets serious. "Hey, I'm not taking advantage of anyone," he says, standing up. It puts him dangerously close to her and her glare. "I will tell you about the tests in due time..."

She starts to say something but he stops her by placing his hands on her upper arms.

"As for the apartment hunting, it's something you had casually mentioned once or twice so I thought it would be a nice surprise...a wedding surprise, if I found a few for us to look at together. And as for Oliver, he's doing this for..." he stops because he's not sure how to word this.

"He's doing it for whom? Himself?" she chuckles.

"Well...for me, for you...for himself, a little, yes..."

She turns her head slightly and tries to imagine what is even going on in his head right now.

"Look...this apartment building has the best security. The lobby, the elevator, there's even a security shield on the outside of the building."

She narrows her eyes. Now she gets it. She doesn't say anything. When she tries to turn away from him, he won't let her.

"Let me explain...my duties take me away from you hours at a time...once in awhile days...I worry about you when you're out here by yourself, with no protection from the - "

"Bad guys?" she asks while she gnaws at her lip. How can she get upset with him when he loves her this much?

"I know you don't want me to worry and that you can take care of yourself but there are a few things in this world that are stronger and more powerful than Lois Lane," he gives her that charming smile.

"Clark..." she fights back a couple of tears from falling. "I know you worry about me, that you will always worry about me. And I know there are things out there that I can't control. As long as I don't feel like I'm in a prison camp, I'd love to look at this overly priced, overly policed apartment with you."

Clark's smile grows bigger and he brings her closer to him for a kiss.

"Now...about those tests?" she asks against his lips.

"Lois," he says, his lips just a breath away from hers.

"Don't I have a right to know?" she asks.

He pulls away from her and walks over to a window. She follows him but doesn't get too close.

"Smallville...I mean, it's not serious, right? You'd tell me right away if it was serious..." she gulps.

"No, it's not _that_ kind of serious," he says, shaking his head and turning to face her. "I had Emil run a couple of tests to find out something...for our future." He swallows.

"Our future? Okay, like what? Oh, we need to have blood samples for our marriage license, right? Or was that just in the movies? That would make sense for Emil to get that for you..." she babbles.

"No, it's not that..."

"Or...you had some blood saved in case of an emergency for the future? It's not like you can get a blood transfusion but basically if you're not around Kryptonite it's not like you would bleed to death anyway, we'd just get you to the sun..."

"Lois," Clark stops her before she keeps rambling on. "The tests were to see if I could ever...have children with a human."

"Oh," she says, a little more than surprised. She tries to casually lean against the closest chair just in case her feet decide to deceive her.

He moves a little closer to her, ready to catch her if she does fall or faint but not enough to make her feel smothered.

"I know we haven't talked about it but I wanted to have an answer in case the subject ever came up."

She turns so she's facing the back of the chair and slightly grips a little tighter. She had never thought about being a mom before. Then she fell in love with Clark...deeply in love. So much so that she had actually dreamt about having a family with him, and that surprised and sometimes scared her.

"And what did he find out?" she asks, almost in a whisper.

He moves closer to her and turns her so that she's facing him. She grabs his forearms since she doesn't have the chair to hold onto anymore.

He takes a deep breath. "He believes that if I impregnated a human when I have my full powers that it would be dangerous to the mother...and most likely the fetus."

She blinks and he shakes his head deciding to not tip toe around it.

"Okay, that sounds so technical. Basically, if you were to get pregnant while I'm...me, then your life or the baby's life would most likely be at risk."

"Oh, I see," she says, trying hard to hide her surprising disappointment. Her chin starts to quiver just a little bit as she nods, trying to keep a brave face.

He lifts her chin so that she's looking into his eyes and he pulls her even closer.

"But..." he searches her eyes, "he ran another test, when I didn't have my abilities and he found that my DNA structure is almost 100% human-like."

"So...what does that mean, exactly?"

"Well, it means...and this isn't something we need to decide or even think about for years, I just wanted to know, just in case..." he starts.

She smiles at his concern for the potential of freaking her out.

"That we could get pregnant as long as there's Blue K around while we're..."

She almost giggles at the fact that he's slightly blushing while talking to her about this.

"Making love..." she whispers.

"Yeah," he smiles. "You okay?"

"Yes, Clark. I'm not going to go run upstairs and lock myself in my room or freak out or anything," she assures him.

"Okay...I just didn't want you to think that it's something that I was doing behind your back but I thought it was a good thing to know...just in c..."

She stops him from rambling on by pulling his head down for a kiss. He pulls her even closer, if that was possible and deepens the kiss.

"I love that you did that for us..." she says when they break apart. "God, poor Emil," she chuckles, putting her forehead against Clark's shoulder.

"What...why?" he asks in an accusatory tone.

She pulls away and starts to walk toward the kitchen so she can finish doing the dishes.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you weren't dying or anything so I wanted him to know that if there was something wrong that he should screw his ethics and make sure that I knew so that I could help you...in the end, help save the world," she shrugs.

Clark stands there and shakes his head. Poor Emil is right.

"And here he was, protecting the fact that you had fun making a dona-...wait," she says, turning around to face him, she leans against the island in the middle of the kitchen and squints, "_two_ donations, for _that_ kind of test."

Clark looks amused as he slowly walks toward her. "It was a clinical test..."

She slowly nods. "Uh huh...what were you thinking about, Clark?" she says, huskily, swaying her hips just a little. "Clinical things?"

He smiles and when he reaches her he traps her against the island.

"Oh yes, it was very clinical," he says, nodding his head.

She cocks an eyebrow and smirks.

"I was thinking about a nurse..."

Her eyebrows raise up. "Oh really?"

"Uh huh, Nurse Lane...you had one of those old fashioned nurses uniforms with those white hats," he says before starting to nibble her neck.

She runs her fingers through the back of his hair and chuckles. "Good answer."


End file.
